Team 8 Sensei
by KyuubiSagemode
Summary: Naruto is trained at an early age by Danzou and is entered into the Anbu at a young age. He decides to leave the Anbu and become a Jonin Sensei. He ends up leading team 8. How will his past affect his journey and how will it affect his relationships with his students. Read to find out. NaruHina later on and possible lemons.


It is a warm day in Konoha village. The sun is out, shining brightly on the village. The sounds of birds chirping and children playing could be heard throughout the village. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage of the Leaf Village, is sitting at his desk, facing the arch-enemy of every village leader: paperwork. Suddenly, Sarutobi feels a short gust of wind and looks up to see a swirl of leaves appear surrounding a person in the center.

In the center of the swirl of leaves stands a young Anbu Black Ops member. He kneels in a crouch, face looking at Sarutobi from behind his mask. His blond spiky hair showing on his head. "Report." Sarutobi stated bluntly.

"Hokage-sama, the mission was completed successfully. The target was neutralized and our involvement in the incident went unnoticed." The boy relayed, his voice lacking emotion acquired from years of practice and training.

"Good, very good." Sarutobi muttered smoking on his pipe, a habit he has yet to correct. This boy has been one of his best, if not the best, member of his Anbu he's had in the past years. The boy has never failed a mission, and he has never complained once about any part of his work. This in it of itself was spectacular, but the fact that the boy is the youngest member of the Anbu since Itachi who was one of the greatest shinobi the world has ever seen is amazing.

However, because Sarutobi knew who the boy is and who his parents were, he couldn't help but feel some guilt in putting the boy on all these dangerous missions where he would have to kill. Due to his vigorous training ever since he was a small child, the boy never got to know a true childhood with playtime and friends. Sometimes Sarutobi wished that the boy could have gone to the academy like everyone else his age instead of being trained by Danzou, even if the results of said training were indisputable.

"You know," Sarutobi strated, making the Anbu member look up in surprise. The Hokage did not usually make conversation past assigning missions or asking questions about his completed missions. "I have an opening for a Jonin sensei for the new group of genin out of the academy. If you want, you could have the position."

"Hai ,Hokage-sama. I will follow your orders."

"No," Sarutobi said with a slight frown. "They're not orders. It is your choice whether or not you want to do it. If you do decide to take the position, though, you will have time to train young genin in a mold you see fit leaving a legacy behind for yourself. You will also have some people to spend your time with."

The Anbu member took all of this into consideration and nodded. "If you don't mind, Hokage-sama, I would like some time to think about it." Sarutobi nodded; it is understandable that he would be hesitant to take the offer.

"Alright, but graduation is in two days. I need to have your answer by the end of the day tomorrow. The Anbu nodded in understanding before a swirl of leaves surrounded him and he disappeared from the room.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Back at his apartment, the Anbu sat on his bed, juts sitting as he has been doing for the last few hours. When he was younger, the Anbu was always kept busy. Danzou had put him through constant heavy training, whether it be survival, taijutsu, or ninjutsu. This training always kept him busy until it was time to go to sleep. However, now that he is older and out of Danzou's training program, the young Anbu found that he had a lot of free time that he didn't know what to do with.

Because he could be called on a mission at any time, he could only train so much every day. Also, he didn't have anyone to hang out with outside of work. This all led to the young Anbu to sitting on his bed for hours each day doing nothing. This led to the Anbu becoming increasingly bored.

Despite his numerous hours of training to control his anxiety, the young Anbu is still full of energy despite the fact that he already trained for that day. Thinking about what the Hokage said about people to spend his time with, the young Anbu thought to himself, ' Maybe the Jonin Sensei job wouldn't be so bad after all. But then again, the Anbu is all I have ever known, and I don't even know how to teach kids.'

LLLLLLLLLLLL

Sarutobi is sitting in his office. The sun outside is low in the sky, the sunset almost there. 'Hm, only five minutes until his deadline.' A swirl of leaves in his office notified Sarutobi of the Anbu's arrival. "Ah, just in time. Do you have an answer for me?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I would like to…become a Jonin sensei."

"I thought you might say that. From now on, you will assume oyur real name: Naruto Uzumaki." The third Hokage reached into his stack of paperwork and pulled out a file. "Here is your team assignment. Show up to the class tomorrow to meet your team."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Naruto disappears in a swirl of leaves.

'I hope your students help you as much as you help them Naruto.' Sarutobi thinks tohimself before he turns to face his eternal enemy: paperwork.

LLLLLLLLLLL

(The next day)

Naruto stood outside the door leading to Iruka's classroom where his new team would be. In his time at eh Anbu, Naruto had faced enemies much stronger than him, been outnumbered greatly and had to fight through it, and had been taken hostage for a short amount of time. Despite all of this, this is the most nervous Naruto could ever remember feeling.

Asuma, who Naruto had seen before briefly, walked by him. "Aren't you supposed to be in there, or did you not graduate?"

Naruto turned towards him and gave him a sheepish laugh with his hand behind his head. "Actually, I am one of the sensei."

"Hm," is Asuma's response, but inwardly he is very surprised someone his age was able to make Jonin, much less be powerful enough to become a Jonin Sensei. He wouldn't be surprised if some of the graduates were older than him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, the truth is…I'm a little nervous about meeting my new team." Naruto laughed out.

Asuma sweat dropped. 'How is this kid a Jonin?' "Well come on then." Asuman said as he opens the door to the room. Naruto follows right behind him. Addressing the class, Asuma states, "Hello, I'm Asuma. I've got a Shikamaru, a Chouji, and an Ino." The three children named stood up (one rather lazily) and waited for further instruction. "Well come on." Asuma beckoned as he walked out of the classroom, leaving Naruto behind.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My team is team eight consisting of Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga."

A boy with wild hair and a small dog stood up. "Wait, you're our sensei?" he shouted incredulously. "How can you be strong enough to be a Jonin or lead a team? You look younger than me!"

Naruto shot him a glare. He didn't like it when people questioned his ability. "Kiba Inuzuka, I assure you that no matter how young I am, I am more than capable to be a Jonin sensei and lead a team. I'm sure that if you knew anything about the village ninjas, you would know my reputation and not question my ability." After a moment of awkward silence, Naruto's mood changed and he gave his new team a smile. "Meet me on the roof and we'll start our introductions." Naruto stated before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

On the roof, Naruto sits waiting for his team to arrive. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba all enter the roof. Naruto motions for them to sit down. "Okay, to start off, we're going to give introductions. Tell me your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future. Who would like to start?"

Kiba looks excited and speaks up. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and I like dogs and fighting and girls. I dislike cats and losing. My dream for the future is to become the strongest ninja in the village and to get a pretty girl."

"Okay, very good. Who's next? How about you, Hinata?"

Hinata gave a small eep at being called on, but stood up nervously. "H-Hi, I'm H-Hinata Hyuga. I-I like gardening, and I d-dislike p-people that h-harshly criticize o-others.M- My dream f-for t-the f-future is to free t-the b-branch family of t-the H-Hyuga Clan." Hinata looks up now that she is done to see Naruto's steady gaze on her. Hinata immediately lets out a deep blush and looks down.

"Very good. Okay, Shino, I guess you're next."

Shino stands up. "I'm Shino Aburame. I enjoy insects and logic. I dislike people who prematurely judge bugs and act illogically. My dream for the future is to expand on my clan's techniques and add more insects into our clan's usage."

"Okay, very good. Now next thing I have to talk about-"

"Excuse me, Naruto-sensei," Shino said, interrupting Naruto. "but aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Yeah, you have to introduce yourself if we had to do it." Kiba spoke up.

"Oh, um, I guess," Naruto said sheepishly. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My likes include training and completing missions. My dislikes include sitting around by myself and failing missions. My dreams for the future are to see Konoha be successful and safe. Okay, as I was saying before, our next discussion topic is the test to become a team."

"Excuse me, Naruto-sensei, but if I am not mistaken, we are already genin because we passed the graduation test at the academy." Shino states pointing his headband.

"Hah," Naruto laughs. "That was way too easy to be the real test to become genin. The test I will be administering has a two third failure rate. This is the test that will officially make you genin. If you fail, you're back at the academy. Meet me in training field 22 tomorrow at 8 A.M."

"Excuse me, Naruto-sensei."

"Yes, Hinata?"

"W-What will o-our test b-be?"

"Well…that is a secret." Naruto smiled before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. A little bit away, Naruto appeared in a swirl of leaves. 'Now I just have to think of a test. I could use the Danzou gave us. No, that might be a little too much. Hug, this'll be harder than it seemed.' Naruto turns and starts to walk back to his apartment to rest up for tomorrow and to think of a test to give them that'll make sure they're ready for being ninjas. The only rule of the test is that it has to test for teamwork.


End file.
